battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Teardrop to Talk
Getting Teardrop to Talk is the first episode of Battle for BFDI, the fourth season of BFDI, and the 38th episode overall. It was released on November 3, 2017 after a fourteen-month hiatus since the last episode. Full Transcript Basic Plot At the start, we see that Liy and Ice Cube are trying to get Teardrop to talk. Odd things happen, like an odd number and mathematical variable appearing to give a "BFDI", Teardrop biting Ice Cube, Bracelety's odd cheering, Fanny's hatred, Lighting zapping people, Gelatin stacking forks, and much more. We also see some new objects that never made their debut in animated form, and Pencil has gone rather mad, causing Book and Ice Cube to no longer be in the alliance and Bubble becoming a "bember". Synopsis Cold Open Main Episode Stinger Trivia * So far, this is the longest episode in the series at just over 28 minutes. * This is the second episode to mention a contestant's name in the episode title (Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) * This is the only season where nearly all of the objects from BFDI, BFDIA and IDFB appear. * All the new characters are based on older videos: ** Foldy, Liy, and Stapy are from the fake BFDI Episode 25 video. ** Loser is based on the loser signs from various BFDI episodes, but is (possibly) the object who people pointed the signs at initially before the same happened to several BFDI contestants. ** Four and X are from a 2008 jacknjellify animation, "X Finds out his Value". * The thumbnail confirms the episode to be the start of a new season. The "4" in "Season 4" is also a reference to the host character Four because they have the same shape. * Nonexisty and Evil Leafy don’t appear in this episode. *This is the first episode since Get in the Van where Ice Cube has new lines, although she occasionally has reused lines too. In fact, new and reused lines were merged at least once. *The second half of the intro's audio is actually the first half, just reversed. This means that if you reverse the video and audio, the audio plays normally for the second half of the intro as the video reverses. *Ruby calling Flower "beautiful" could be a refernce to Take the Plunge: Part 1 when Ice Cube says "um, no" to Flower. Goofs *In some scenes, Fanny wasn't spinning. *Teardrop kept her mouth fully open and shaking even when Liy left (possibly). *When iance members are jumping, Bubble has normal assets rather than the hand drawn limbs/face. *When Bell knocked down the fork stack, two of the forks stand up diagonally. *When Eraser says "Oh my God Pen, that's a pentagon!" and "You don't understand Pen, pentagons are extremely scary!" the "Pentagon" text is still there instead of getting removed. Deaths * Bubble died two times by two forks. * Pie exploded while cheering for Loser. * Balloony was possibly popped when he was inside Black Hole. * Pin was magically killed by Four. * Pillow murdered herself to Four. * Foldy was accidentally sliced into pieces by the blades of a flying basket, caused by Fries. * Balloony used himself to blow the basket to X. He later died of deflation. * Tennis Ball is popped to the tree by Blocky. * Ice Cube was melted to death inside the largest oven. * Lollipop was melted to death inside the largest oven. * Teardrop evaporates while being inside the largest oven. * Golf Ball is crashed into pieces on the tree by Blocky. * Book exploded while being caught on fire inside the largest oven off-screen. * Gaty and Taco were possibly burned to death inside the lava river. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Battle for BFDI